


Last-born(Damian)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Damian Wayne, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying, Crying Dick Grayson, Crying Jason Todd, Crying Tim Drake, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Dick Grayson, Kid Jason Todd, Kid Tim Drake, Mother-Son Relationship, Near Death Experiences, Nursing, Sad with a Happy Ending, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worried Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N lays in the hospital bed holding her last born son
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Kudos: 73





	Last-born(Damian)

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be medically accurate. Sorry it's been so long since I have posted! Hope you all enjoy! Also all the Batboy's are yours and Bruce's blood son's

I laid in the hospital bed holding my newborn son, Damian. Tears continuing to fall crying, over filling with emotions, and relief. Bruce sat on the bed with his arms by mine. I almost lost Damian I was pregnant and was attacked from, Joker. The doctor said that this is the last child I could bear. With both my ovaries removed. Do to my body damage. 4 beautiful boy's I could not be happier. Bruce, kissed my neck I shut my eye's. I imagine what would have happened if I'd lost my little boy. That I love so dearly. My lips stuttering as I fought my tears. He rubbed my cheek to try and comfort me 

"it's a miracle we made it I should have stayed home. If I hadn't -" I kept stuttering "oh, Bruce" 

"hey shh it's alright your both safe it's all that matters"

He moved my hair to my back and kissed my head. Rubbing circles on my back 

"we could not have been so lucky, Bruce not even you can deny that... Ar-are you happy?" 

I ask because I know he loves our son's more than anything. Not being able to give him more children to love. I can't help but worry and wonder that he's unhappy or disappointed 

He stopped rubbing my back and looked at me in shock "don't say that don't you dare even think that. Don't." he buried his face in my neck then looked at me "oh, Y/N darling please don't" he said desperately with sternness he touched my cheeks "Y/N, you are my wife, I love you more than you could ever know. I said my vows to you and I meant them. I couldn't happier with the life and family we've created" he looked at Damian touching his face with his other hand still on my cheek, then looked at me I looked away "hey, look at me" I looked at him disgusted with myself "I know you feel guilty about almost losing him. I'm begging you not blame yourself. I should have stayed with you. Please, darling don't ever think that I am not happy with you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You gave me four beautiful boy's. My life is more than good enough for me. I love you and our boy's. I could not ever say that enough. Don't you dare ever think for a second that you're not good enough for me, Y/N, and that I don't love you" 

I leaned on his chest crying he rubbed my cheek and kissed my shoulder and neck. He wrapped his arm's around me above my neck kissing my head. Damian, started whining Bruce smiled. Bruce, helped me as I moved the top half of my gown. I nursed Damian as he slowly fell asleep. I feel at peace letting my tears fall 

"there look, he's OK.. he's just perfect, exactly like his beautiful mother" 

My lips stuttering and eye's filled with tears. Relieved Bruce is happy with the family we have. I miss my son's the poor boy's I know their all worried sick. I looked at Damian has my heart melted 

"he does have your smile. You know I love you too. I do know you love me and the boy's" 

He put his fingers on my chin his eye's swelling, tears falling down his face he kissed my lips. The next day Bruce, Damian and I drove home. I sat in the back with Damian. I looked at Damian sound asleep with his binky in his mouth. Bruce, pulled in. I saw the boy's and Alfred holding a sign saying 

-WELCOME HOME MOM DAD AND LITTLE D!!!-

"looks like the boy's missed us" Bruce said 

I laughed crying Bruce parked the boy's ran fast. Dick, opened the door sobbing 

"oh sweetheart" 

He hugged my neck, Tim got in sobbing the car hugging my side, Jason sobbing hugged my other side. 

"hey don't cry, don't cry sweethearts. I'm ok don't worry" 

I continue to cry with my arm's around them rocking them side to side. Bruce, got out he walked to the door and smiled at me. I kissed their face's and head's they kept crying. I continued rocking them humming. Damian, woke whining spitting out his binky. I put it in his mouth as he sucked. I let him old my finger 

"shhh shhh, it's OK. It's all gonna be OK. I-I'm here mommy's here" I hugged them tight "My sweet boy's, my sweet, beautiful boy's"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the read! Oh and of course if I need any improvements or you wish to see more of anything. Let me know!


End file.
